Key
by OrdinaryXtreme
Summary: Kotone somehow managed to lock herself in her Pokecenter room. She asks an annoyed Silver to find it for her. One-shot.


"So, you say you called me all the way from Johto to Kanto just because you lost your Pokecenter room key?" Silver sighed, somehow hearing Kotone nod furiously from behind the door. He was pissed when she called him early in the morning and was even more pissed when she told him to come to a pokecenter in Kanto because she lost the keys to her room and locked herself inside. How did she manage to lock herself from the OUTSIDE of a hotel.. Uh pokecenter room?

"Why couldn't you just call that guy.. Umm.." He furrowed his brows, trying to recall the name of Kotone's childhood friend. 'Hi...'

"Aah.. You mean Hibiki-kun?" She cut in. The way she calls her friend with such familiarity somehow pisses him off. He wasn't even her friend but why this bothers him, he will never know.

"Yeah that guy," he said, sounding rather annoyed.. Hibiki always annoyed him, but his 'annoyingness' is nothing against Kotone's.

"But he's out sick today.. When I called his pokegear, his mom answered and said that he was sick and needed bedrest... So I got no one else to go to.." She whined behind the door. He swore he could hear her lips form into a little '3' shape.

"Don't you have that Lance guy?" Silver gritted his teeth as he said that man's name. Not only did he defeat him, he had Kotone's admiration too. Not that he cared much about the latter.

"We.. We can't bother Lance-sama! He's busy being a champion!" She shouted. Even from behind a door, her screams always made him cringe. But wait.. Lance-sama?! He shivered at the very thought of Kotone and Lance being all lovey dovey and she's going like, "Lance-samaaa~"

How about jumping out the window?

"And if you're going to suggest jumping out the window, this is on the second floor! Are you crazy? Besides I can't reach the window.." He heard her pout again.

"Your fault for being short," he scoffed. Well he wasn't what anyone would call tall either, but at least he's taller than her.

He heard a little "boo.." From behind the door.

"Didn't you have a Pidgeotto?" He remembered that bird she called Takako.

"I left it with Nurse Joy.." He sighed. He couldn't ask for other people's pokemon, even if he asks her nicely, because it's kinda like stealing and if he forced her to give them, that nurse will definitely report to the authorities: "there was this redhead who tried to steal someone else's pokemon!" He couldn't even reason with her because he was totally clueless on how to look 'harmless'. Well, he could steal them, but he would never do it so 'out in the open' like that. Besides he would never steal her pokemon. Out of sheer respect of course.

But he was planning on training his pokemon the whole day (since he's in kanto and he might be too lazy to go next time) so he should probably get to the point.

"So where have you been yesterday?" He inquired, ready to go there and out of the pokecenter's corridor

"Huh?" He heard her head tilt and he facepalmed.

"Where have you been to in this town after getting your room key?" He asked again this time his point was clearer.

"Why should you know?" She asked back. It seems like she has forgotten her original objective. He facepalmed again.

"To find your damn key idiot!" He yelled, having had enough of this nonsense. He felt stares from the corridor's passers-by.

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" He heard her slap her own forehead, tongue sticking out and a little 'teehee'. "Since I arrived a little late, I haven't been to many places but I do recall going to the pokemart. Oh wait that was before I got my room key..." She pondered. Silver was running out of patience but decided to wait till she finished rather than distracting her and making her forget again.

"Hmm.. Etto... After I got my room key, I remember taking a short stroll..." She finally remembered, to his relief. But of course he needed her 'stroll' route.

"Hey do you have paper and a pen in there?" It would be troublesome if he had to go downstairs for paper and a pen.

"Yeah, they provide you with some. Wait, I'll go get it.." He heard her footsteps fade into the room and back again to sit in front of the door.

"Can you draw a map of your strolling route? I can't search the whole city," he requested, pushing his bangs away from his face impatiently (in vain, because it came right back down CX).

"Yeah, okay.." He heard her fumble around to find a nice position to write and ended up leaning the paper on the door. He heard her stroke the paper, occasionally stopping to remember where she had been. Once she finished he could hear her releasing a small breath, smiling. Good thing she was smart enough to slip the paper under the door without him having to tell her to.

She drew a mini map of the city, complete with buildings and some of the bigger trees, and also drew lines of her stroll route through her map. He nodded a bit, glad she only took a 'short' stroll. I mean, short can be really long if it's Kotone. Fortunately, this time it was short.

"I'll leave the rest to you!" She saluted, like how a general would salute to his captain.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," he dismissed nonchalantly.

-

He went out of the pokecenter and started following the route exactly and examining the ground carefully. He grimaced as he realized that if it was something of more notable size , he could've just skimmed quickly through. He also considered the fact that somebody could've took it. It would be great if the townspeople were nice enough to put it in some lost and found at the pokecenter. He decided to go check that as his last resort. If the pokecenter even had one

Kotone's route passed by several houses. He guessed she even went into some and befriended their inhabitants because that was really 'marshmallow-ish'. He proceeded to knock the door of the first house on the route. The door was opened by a smiling lady, but Silver's 'I-want-something-from-you-and-you-better-give-it- to-me-right-now' glare quickly made her run screaming to the other side of her house.

He closed the door behind him, trapping her and also giving her the wrong impression. "Now lady, I just want to ask you somethi-"

"Y-y-you can have anything you want! Go on take it! Just don't kill my children!" She screamed, cutting him mid-sentenced. He wasn't pleased by the fact that some random woman thought he was some sort of child murderer. Well, if he wanted to (and if it was legal), he could kill a few people. Just let his pokemon do the job and all he needed to do is watch the spilling blood, the tearing flesh, the broken bones.. He shivered at his own thoughts and took them back.

"I just wanted to ask if you have seen a pokecenter room key around your house or maybe picked it up," he scratched his nape awkwardly, sweatdropping a bit. This was making him nervous. He wished this woman had it so he could go and train.

"Oh.. Ahahaha.. You're soo cute! You could've just asked me instead of giving me that awful glare!" She giggled, which made him frown in response but she didn't notice. "Ah, well unfortunately, I haven't seen anything like a key.. I'll report to the pokecenter if I find it," she offered gleefully. Silver scoffed softly "Pfft. Women. Always so energetic.." The word energetic somewhat reminded him of Kotone. She is the definition of energetic.

"Oh and by the way, boy, you should try to smile. You'll look less threatening if you do," the woman gave him a piece of advice, to which he only frowned at. "Good luck finding that room key!" She waved as he went out of the house. Of course he didn't even bother to wave back.

-

'1 down 2 to go,' he thought as he knocked the door of the house next to the first after searching the ground around it thoroughly. He remembered that energetic woman's advice. Smile, huh? Well if it prevents people from running away from him before he asks the question, he will do it.

Finally, the door opened revealing what seemed like a 10 year old girl. He figured that this was the best time to smile so he tried. Though he didn't even try to change that glare. And of course, a cup of failed smile added with a spoonful of glare equals pedoface.

"K-kyaaahh! Pedooo!" The girl shouted and quickly shut the door on his face. From a murderer to a child molester and he's not even that old. He's like, 14. 'Oh, freaking joy..' He sighed as he tried knocking again.

"Get away!" She shouted from behind the door.

"Open up, kid. I just want to ask you somethi-"

"No! Whatever you ask, I'll never tell you!" Mid-sentenced. When did that happen again? He felt his veins popping in his head.

"Seriously I just want to ask you if you have seen a-"

"NO!" "POKECENTER ROOM KEY!" They shouted simultaneously. Silver felt stares on his back but just shrugged them off as he continued to glare daggers at the door.

"I don't know! I've never seen it! Now leave!" She insisted. He forced himself to nod and step away from the house. Now he hated children a thousand times more than he already has. Where were her parents anyway?

"U-ummm.." He felt someone's gaze on him. A boy?

"Uhh.. I saw someone pick the key up yesterday.. Right there.." He pointed to the ground where the key used to be. Silver turned around and returned the boy's timid gaze thoughtfully.

"What was he like?" He asked, deciding to go slow on this boy until he couldn't take it anymore (which wasn't a long time). His information could be very useful because so far, he was the only witness.

"Well, it was a woman.. She has dark hair.. And dark attire.. Kinda like this pokemon I once saw called Mismagius... But I'm very sure she was a human. She was headed to the forest just out of town. Though I don't know where she might be now. Oh and she was also wearing a pointy hat.. Like a witch's hat ," he answered clearly so that Silver didn't have to ask anymore questions. This boy wasn't that bad...

"Thanks kid," he replied, unconsciously smiling slightly.

"You're welcome, onii-san!" The boy beamed and ran off back to whatever he was doing. This was the first time he had been called 'big brother' by anybody. He never realized he was gawking at nothing (the child was gone :p) until a random civilian poked and smiled at him. He stubbornly turned around and walked away before anybody could see his flushed face.

-

"Okay, everyone, search begins now!" Silver yelled not so enthusiastically at his pokemon after devising a plan or rather a search route for each of them. He said he was going to search along with them, but after they split up, he made sure none of them were still close enough to see him, and when he gave himself the 'coast clear' he sat down and leaned on a nearby tree. He felt his eyelids get heavy after a few minutes of silence in the dark, cool forest. Maybe he should catch up on his sleep. Kotone DID successfully wake him up at 5 a.m.

Not long after closing his eyes, he felt something breathe on his face. Thinking it was his pokemon, he shooed whatever it was away. Of course, it didn't go away. Instead, it opened it's mouth and breath out letting a little hiss like 'haaaaaaa'

Silver's eyes twitched and he began to grow wary when he smelled it's breath's odor. It smelled like the forest yet there was something unnatural about it, like how cold the breath was. Overall it was very.. Weird. He opened his eyes slowly, ready for whatever was in front of him. But instead of the menacing eyes of a dangerous (not to mention rare $o$) pokemon he was expecting, in front of him stood... Err.. floated a curious Mismagius.

'Should I catch it?' He pondered as he reached for the pokeball in his bag. When he felt a pat on his shoulders from behind. "Gaah!" He exclaimed in surprise as he jumped away from the trees.

"Ara araaa..." A young woman wearing dark, tattered knee-length dress and a pointy hat came out of the trees. "What are you doing, trying to catch someone else's pokemon while your own pokemon are trying their best for you?" She asked while gesturing the Mismagius to come to her side. She was smiling but she gave off a dark, dominating aura, which left Silver speechless.

She made a slightly bewildered expression at his silence. After a few moments, her mouth formed an 'o' and her eyes widened as she made this 'Oh-now-I-get-it!" face. "You don't have to be so scared! It's not like I'm the pokemon police organization head or anything like that, if that actually existed!" She laughed heartily, which caused his tensed shoulders to relax. Now that he has finally gained the ability to speak again, he asked her the standard question, "Who are you?"

"Oh yes, I haven't introduced myself yet! My name is Magius. But you must call me with 'Miss' so it will sound like 'Mismagius'!" She cheerily introduced her self.

'Geez, this woman is desperate.. and she isn't even aware of it...' He shrugged away his thoughts as he quickly said his name, "Silver."

"Wow! Like that colour silver? That's a cool name!" She giggled joyfully. She was way too similar to Kotone.

"I heard you picked up a key back there in the city.. Do you still have it with you?" Silver cut in her gleeful giggle. Well, can't wait for everyone to finish laughing.

"Oh yes I do. You must be looking for it.." She said.

"Well duh. Now can you please give it back to me?" He asked politely, like how Kotone taught him, despite his reluctance.

"Ah.. Okay! But you should let me tell your fortune first! I wanted to test my abilities but had no one to test it on.. So you'll be doing me a big favor!" She offered energetically.

"Well, okay.. Guess it won't hurt... You're probably going to use your Mismagius's psychic abilities to do that right?" He guessed.

"No! I specialise in augury. I just love Mismagius since I was a kid, soo.. Having one makes me feel.. Complete.. Yeah, complete!" She smiled as she pulled out a pokeball from who-knows-where and yelled, "Come on out, Fortune!"

A red light brightened the dark forest for a moment, then a Starky appeared. He had never seen both Mismagius and Starky in Johto and almost asked her where she came from but quickly stopped himself and instead gave her this baffled look. "Araa.. You must be curious where I came from, are you?"

'She can read minds?!' He thought as he silently nodded. He wanted to deny it, but he found it hard to be his grumpy, tsundere self in front of this woman.

"I come from Sinnoh! You know where that is right?" she asked again, receiving another nod from him.

"Okay, I shall begin!" She exclaimed happily and pulled out a small white flute which, in Silver's point of view, looked like it could only play one note. He could only stand there and watch as she signalled her Starky to fly and blew her flute. He has never seen anyone augur before so this was his chance to truly absorb this new sight (and entering Starky and Mismagius in his pokedex).

After a few moments, the small bird pokemon slowly glided to stand on Miss Magius's arm. "You're going to have good luck today! Especially in romance!" Silver cringed. "And what a coincidence, your lucky keyword today is 'Key', which I think is very special because there is always a key for anything that is locked. Even your little 'Tsun-tsun' heart." His face turned a slight pink at the statement.

"You can have your key back, now. Thank you!" She threw the room keys and his pokegear (which was apparently stolen from him who-knows-when) at him, smiled and disappeared.

-

'Finally! Time to get this over with..' He thought and pushed the room key into the slot on the doorknob. He turned to key and slowly opened the room door. Inside he saw.. Nobody? The window was open. "Oh HELL NO," Silver cursed and ran through the hallway and outside. And.. there she was, smiling as if nothing had ever happened.

"Hey, Silv-"

"How the fuck did you get out of that goddamn room?!" He pointed an accusing finger, face flushed with anger. Not only did she waste his time, she made him deal with 3 difficult people as well. He didn't even bother to 'watch his language'

"I called out to someone because you took too long!" She flicked her fingers on his forehead, making him flinch backwards.

"Well, you could've at least waited for me! I even agreed to look for the keys for you! If I didn't care, I would've just stayed home and enjoyed the day!" But instead of her usual pouting reaction, Kotone only smiled. Did he say something funny?

"So, does that mean you... Care about me?" She asked, eyes sparkling. Crap.

His face just got a lot redder, but not just from rage, but from total embarrassment. His mouth just betrayed his tsundere-ness. "W-well.. Err.. Maybe.."

"Yay! You care about me! I'm so happy~" She hugged him. He flinched but he didn't push her away. One hug won't hurt.

"Thank you Silvy.." She smiled and buried her face in his chest. Silver only realized it but she looked pretty when she smiled like that. Especially if that smile was for him.

'Key, huh?' He thought, hugging her back, the corners of his lips tugged into the slightest smile.

-

a/n and so, they returned the keys to Nurse Joy, Kotone avoided a fine for losing the key (which was not cheap), treated Silver to an ice cream and part ways once again. The end.

Well this took too long to finish. Hope it was at least satisfactory. Sorry for the crappy spelling, grammar etc. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review, kay?^^

Ja nee~

*OrdinaryXtreme


End file.
